


Wrong Place

by Vacillating



Category: Smallville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vacillating/pseuds/Vacillating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wednesday100 drabble; "fish out of water". Lex, of course, and Jonathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Place

Oh, God, Lex thinks. I'm too young to die.

He shifts nervously on the hard wooden chair, watching Martha chopping fruit. "Hello, Lex," she'd said, and "Clark's out," and "No, don't go," and "Wait there," and "Jonathon won't be long."

The only logical conclusion was that Clark had told them. So he sat, trying to look calm, and waiting to die at the hands of an father with a shotgun.

This wasn't his sort of place. He didn't fit. How could he have thought that one day he might be accepted here?

"I wanted to thank you, Lex," Jonathon said.

 


End file.
